Hawke's love
by av981638
Summary: Caitlin and Hawke have admitted they love each other and are extremely happy. Will it last? Or will something tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I do not own airwolf, or the characters. This story picks up after "Caitlin's Guardians"_

Stringfellow Hawke woke up and looked around the room, his eyes stopped as they came onto the form of Caitlin O'Shannessy. She was curled up to his side, her arm over his stomach, her head resting on his chest. She was sleeping peacefully. "She's beautiful even in her sleep." He thought. "I am very lucky to have her in my life." Caitlin started to stir, she opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Good morning." Hawke said as he kissed her. "Mmmm, good morning." Caitlin said with a giggle. He gently rolled onto his side so he can gather her in his arms. "Are you okay? I mean, I never want to hurt you." He said. Caitlin caressed his cheek, "I am more than okay, Hawke." She said. Hawke kissed her than went to make some coffee. Caitlin rested against the pillows and sighed with contentment. "Last night was amazing, even though I was not expecting it!" She thought, "I don't think I have ever been this happy. She got out of bed and went to shower.

Hawke heard the shower turn on knew Caitlin would be down soon. He started breakfast. A few minutes later she came down the stairs. He met her at the bottom with a mug of coffee. She took a sip and gave him a kiss. "Is Dom coming up today?" She asked as she sat at the bar. "He will be here later, I just talked to him." Hawke replied as he put eggs onto the plates and added fresh fruit, and put one if front of her. She nodded as she ate. They finished eating and Hawke took the plates and started washing. Caitlin grabbed a towel and started drying. Once the dishes were done they took their coffee and went and sat on the couch in front of the fire. Tet, Hawkes blue tick hound took his favorite chair and yawned.

A few hours later Hawke cocked his head, "Dom's here." He said and stood up. A few minutes later Caitlin could hear the chopper. "How do you do that?" She asked as they watched Dom land on the dock. Hawke smiled at her, "That's my little secret." He said with a laugh, just to get an elbow to the ribs. Dom walked up the stairs "Morning Dom!" Caitlin said while giving him a hug. "Hey sweetheart." He said, "How are you doing today?" Caitlin pulled back from him to give him a smile, "I'm doing good, Dom, a little tender but manageable." She said. Dom winked at her. "Glad to hear it." He said as they stepped back into the cabin. Caitlin sat back on the couch and Hawke got Dom a mug of coffee. He sat back by Caitlin after handing Dom his coffee. They chatted over coffee for a while, Dom noticed a big difference in his friends from last night. "What have those two been up to?" He thought, "As if I don't know." He couldn't help but feel happy for them. He hasn't seen Hawke so happy, and Caitlin deserves to be happy after all she had been through.

Later that day, Hawke took Caitlin to her house so she could check on it. They stepped into her house and found everything in order, there were no messages on the machine. Caitlin sat on her couch and sat back, "What is it baby?" Hawke asked her concerned. Caitlin smiled at him, "It's nothing, I am just in a really good place right now." She said, "And that's because of you." Hawke smiled and gave her a passionate kiss.

_So Hawke and Caitlin are very happy, will it last? Or is it the calm before the storm?_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I do not own airwolf, or the characters. This story picks up after "Caitlin's Guardians"_

Caitlin and Hawke were still sitting on the couch when the phone rang. Caitlin went and answered the phone, "Hello?" she said, "Hi, Erin!" She listened for a few minutes. "What? Are you kidding me?" Caitlin screeched. "What in the world was he thinking?" she shook her head, "Where are you now?" she demanded. "Good, maybe you should come out here for a while. That way you can make a decision for yourself, not him!" Caitlin was getting very upset. Hawke walked up and put his arm around her. "Okay, sis, I will see you then, love you, bye." Caitlin hung the phone up, frowning. "What's wrong?" Hawke asked concerned. "That was my sister, Erin, she wanted to see if she could come out and stay with me for a while, apparently, she caught her now ex-fiance cheating on her." Caitlin said with disgust. "She can't stay there because he won't leave her alone, he has been following her." Hawke hugged Caitlin, "That's a good idea that she comes here. Besides I would love to meet her." He said with a wink. "When is she due to get in?" he asked. "Tomorrow afternoon at 4." Caitlin replied.

Hawke and Caitlin spent that night together, and went into the hangar the next morning. Dom greeted them as they walked in. "Morning guys!" Dom said. "Hey Dom!" Caitlin and Hawke said in unison. "Dom, my sister is arriving today at 4, she will come here." Caitlin said. Dom smiled at Caitlin, "Okay, sweetheart. I look forward to meeting her." He said. Caitlin worked on paperwork in the office while the guys worked on the choppers. The day flew by. Before she knew it was almost 4 o'clock. Caitlin stepped out of the office and check on the guys as she walked around to stretch her legs; she stepped outside in time to see a cab pulling toward the hangar. Hawke and Dom saw the cab as well, and washed their hands. They watched as the cab came to a stop and a woman stepped out in tears, straight into Caitlin's waiting arms. "Oh, Cait!" Erin cried. "It's okay, Erin, everything will be okay. I promise." Caitlin consoled her sister.

They sisters stood there for a time just holding each other, Erin finally calmed down. Caitlin walked her sister into the hangar, "Erin, I want you to meet two amazing guys; this is my boss and good friend Dominic Santini." Caitlin said to Erin indicating Dom, "And this is Stringfellow Hawke, my boyfriend and co-worker." Caitlin said as she grabbed Hawke's hand. "Guys, this is my older sister Erin." Dom gave Erin a smile and shook her hand. "It's very nice to meet you Erin." Dom winked at her. Hawke shook her hand, "I am pleased to meet you Erin." Hawke said, "It's nice to meet you both as well, but sis, you never said anything about a boyfriend." Erin gave Caitlin a look, "I know Erin, that's because this happened after everything with Joe." Caitlin said. Erin looked at Caitlin with question her eyes, "You seem happy though, I have not seen you this happy maybe ever. So I am very happy for you." She said as she gives Caitlin a hug.

_How does Caitlin's sister really feel about Caitlin and Hawke? Is there something going on no one knows about? Stay tuned to find out!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: as always I do not own Airwolf, or the characters._

Dom showed Erin around the hangar while Caitlin and Hawke got some coffee. "I got the feeling she isn't too happy about us." Hawke murmured. Caitlin sighed, "I know, me too. But Hawke, you have to understand that with everything that has happened, especially with Joe, she is very overprotective of me." Caitlin said, "She knows you're the first man I have been with since, so until we can talk about it more, she will be that way with you." Hawke gave her a kiss on the cheek, "So that means you will be taking her to your place and stay there?" He asked, "Yes, I need to make her understand, and I also need to find out what happened with Jerry." Caitlin replied, "Jerry is her ex." Hawke agreed. Since Caitlin had left her car at her house, Hawke took them in one of Santini Air's jeeps. He dropped them at the house and gave Caitlin a kiss and left, telling them he would see them at the hangar in the morning.

Caitlin and Erin ate dinner and moved to the couch with coffee. Erin gave Caitlin a look, "So tell me about this Stringfellow Hawke, Caitlin" She asked, "Don't get me wrong, I am happy you are seeing someone, it's just I am worried about you." Caitlin squeezed her sisters' hand, "I know you are, but I am fine, more than fine. Hawke has been there from the day I found out Joe was coming for me." She said, "He and Dom both were willing to do anything to protect me. So you see; I have two more people that are protective of me. Hawke even more so. He took me to his cabin when I was rescued to heal from my injuries." Erin jerked, "How bad were you hurt this time?" She demanded, "And why is it I am only finding this out now?" Caitlin sighed, "I had three broken ribs, one had punctured my lung, and I had a moderate concussion." She answered, "And to why I didn't tell you is I didn't want to be around anyone, because things had happened that I had a hard time dealing with. Hawke kept telling me I need to call you guys but I refused. I couldn't take moms reaction I knew she would have." Erin gave Caitlin a hug, "I see your point, Mom would have freaked out. I understand that. As for your new relationship, I feel I owe Mr. Hawke an apology, I know I was not very nice to him." she told Caitlin. The sisters spent more time talking about Erin's problems and she said she was leaving Sunday afternoon to go home.

The next morning at the hangar Hawke and Dom were waiting for Caitlin and Erin to show up. "I hope she doesn't forget she has that new student today." Dom muttered, Hawke shook his head at Dom, "You know she wouldn't forget." He said as he leaned on the wall. A few minutes later Caitlin pulled up outside and parked. The sisters got out of the car and came into the hangar. Caitlin came to Hawke and they shared a hug and kiss. Erin cleared her throat, "Mr. Hawke, I want to apologize for last night, I was quite shocked when my sister told me about you two." She said, "But I hope you understand that I am extremely protective of Cait, I don't want to see her hurt in any way." Hawke smiled at Erin, "Well that makes two of us, because when she told me everything I felt the same way." He said, " And no apology is needed, I do understand." Caitlin was happy that her sister had come around.

While Caitlin took her student up, Hawke, Dom, and Erin sat and chatted. The days flew by, before they knew it, it was time to take Erin to the airport. Hawke came with Caitlin as she took her sister to the plane. "I am going to miss you." Caitlin said as she hugged her sister, "I will come back soon and visit." Erin then gave Hawke a hug and waved good bye and stepped out of site. They headed back to the hangar to pick up the chopper and go to the cabin, but when they arrived they found the white limo was there and Dom was too. Dom looked concerned. "What's going on Dom, Michael?" Hawke asked. Dom was holding a letter, he handed it to Hawke. The letter read:

_Mr. Hawke;_

_You may have taken out Patterson and Villars, but you won't be so lucky with me. As for your red-headed lady friend, you won't be able to protect her this time! There is no place to hide, I will find her and I will find you._

_JBH_

Hawke became angry. "Where was this found?" He demanded. "It was found on the door here, String." Dom said. Michael played with his moustache, "We need to be ready for anything." He said, "I think it's a good idea to take Caitlin to the cabin, and you stay inside." Caitlin had remained silent. Hawke looked at her and could see the fear that had come into her eyes. "Hey, It will be okay, we will find a way to get him." He told her, "There is no way I am letting anyone hurt you." Caitlin nodded but couldn't speak. They got into the chopper and headed to the cabin.

_Erin has accepted Caitlin and Hawke, but now there is another threat against Caitlin. Will they be able to protect her or will this threat be carried out?_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: as always I do not own Airwolf, or the characters._

Caitlin remained quiet the entire flight to the cabin, she was in shock. "Great, another threat against me." She thought, "But why is this guy coming after me, I don't get it." Hawke could see that Caitlin had paled. He helped her out of the chopper and into the cabin. "It will be okay baby." He told her. "Who is this Horn person?" Caitlin asked, "And why is he coming after me?" Hawke pulled her into a hug, "I really don't know much about him myself, but Michael says he is a powerful man, and felon. As to why he is after you, it's because he was involved in your kidnapping with Joe." He told her, "That compound was Horns." Caitlin shuddered, "So you're saying that it's all connected with Joe and Robert? Just great." She said, "Why can't this nightmare be over?" Hawke held her tight, not knowing what to say to make her feel better.

Hawke built a fire and they sat by it on the pillows he had put down, just trying to enjoy the evening, even with the threat looming. He knew that she couldn't take much more. She had been through so much lately. He pulled her tightly to his side, "I love you, Cait, and no matter what I won't let anyone hurt you." He whispered in her ear. She gave him a small smile. "I love you too, Hawke." She said, "It took a long time for me to feel safe to love again, and I never thought I could, until you." He put his finger under her chin so she looked into his eyes and he kissed her deeply, the kiss quickly turned passionate. He gently pushed her back onto the pillows. He slowly made love to her, as if they had been lovers for years, not days. They snuggled in front of the fire and fell asleep.

The next morning they woke up to the sun shining in the windows. Hawke got up and made coffee and started breakfast while Caitlin went upstairs to shower and get dressed. When she came down Hawke had breakfast on the table and had coffee waiting. They ate while chatting suddenly, Hawke turned his head, "Chopper coming, sounds like Michael." He said while putting the dishes into the sink. A few minutes later, Michael and Marella came into the cabin. Michael had a strained look on his face. "What is it Michael?" Hawke asked. "Well, we got more intel on Horn." Michael answered, "And it's not good. He has some sort of vendetta against you, Caitlin. Apparently he sent some goons to your house Caitlin, with the intention of kidnapping you. Your house was ransacked." Caitlin gasped and fell to the couch. Hawke put his hand on her shoulder. "What now, Michael?" He demanded. Michael played with his moustache for a minute. "Well, I sent a crew there to get prints so we could identify the goons so we can track them." He said, "But for now I suggest that you remain here. This is the safest place for you. But I will do everything I can to get the information on these guys." Caitlin and Hawke agreed. Michael and Marella then left.

_So Caitlin is in more danger than they thought, but why is horn after her?_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: as always I do not own Airwolf, or the characters._

Hawke and Caitlin couldn't figure out why this Horn wanted her so badly. "I don't get it." Caitlin said. "I have no clue to why he wants me, unless it's just because he saw me with Joe at the compound." Hawke sighed, "That may be it, did you see him at all?" Caitlin shook her head, "No I didn't; but he could have seen me." She said. "Maybe just have to wait it out. See what his next move is." Hawke didn't like the idea of waiting it out, but agreed with Caitlin. He called Dom to let him know the plan. Dom told him he would bring them supplies as needed, then Hawke called Michael to let him know the plan. They knew it could be days, or weeks before Horn made another move.

Days turned into weeks. Still they had not had a move made by Horn. Caitlin and Hawke grew closer together. They spent most of the time talking about anything and everything. Even about the future some. They were happy but also on edge because they didn't know what the next day would bring. The following day Caitlin had to go in to town to see her doctor to get her yearly exam done. Hawke flew them to the hangar and she drove off to her appointment. Dom gave Hawke a mug of coffee. "What's wrong kid?" He asked. Hawke sighed, "I am worried about her." He said, "This whole thing is taking a lot out of her. She can't keep doing this." Dom put his hand on Hawke's shoulder, "I know you're worried, I am too. We will figure it out." Dom stated with confidence. Hawke gave Dom a small smile and they chatted while they waited for Caitlin to come back.

Two hours later, Caitlin came back from her appointment. Hawke greeted her with a hug and kiss. "I was getting worried; I thought you would have been back before now." He said with concern. "I'm sorry, but it ran longer than I expected." Caitlin said. Caitlin seemed distracted but didn't want to talk about it. She kept saying she's fine. Although Hawke and Dom both could see she wasn't. Caitlin went outside and sat on the bench to think. "I can't believe this, what am I going to do?" She though, "I never thought this would be a possibility. But it happened. What will Hawke say?" Caitlin was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't see the black van pull up or the two men jump out and grab her. She screamed as they dragged her to the van. Hawke and Dom ran out in time to see the van speed off and found a note on the bench. Hawke grabbed the note while Dom ran in to call Michael.

Hawke was in a rage. Dom paced the hangar while they waited for Michael to arrive. Minutes later the white limo came a screeching stop in front of the hangar, Michael and Marella rushed in. "Did you read the note Hawke?" he asked him. "Yes I did Michael." Hawke growled. He handed the note to Michael.

It read:

_Mr. Hawke_

_I told you I would get your lady friend, now I have her, and there is no way you will get her back. And there is no way you will find us!_

_JBN_

Michael played with his moustache, "He thinks we won't find him, well he couldn't be more wrong." Michael said. Marella went outside to see what they could find on Horn. Michael looked at Hawke and Dom, "I will get you the information we need to take him down and get Caitlin back. However, he is one tough guy to track." He said, "But not impossible. So we all will wait here until we have the needed information." Hawke walked to the desk and plopped down into the chair and sighed, "We will get her back, and Horn is going down." He growled. Hawke stood up and accidentally knocked Caitlin's purse off the desk. A bunch of papers fell out. He picked them up, "What the…" He said in shock.

_Why was Caitlin acting so strange? What did Hawke find? Stay tuned to find out!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: as always I do not own Airwolf, or the characters._

Hawke's hands shook as he looked at the papers. He couldn't believe what he was reading. "How could this be?" He thought, "She said the possibility is very slim." He read a little more and stopped in shock again at one recommendation: "As with all high risk pregnancies, you will need to take extra care. Do not over exert yourself and rest as much as possible. The pregnancy itself is a miracle to have happened with your history, but that history puts your risk of miscarriage to 50%, although after the first trimester it will drop, but in your case only to 40%." Hawke couldn't read any more. Dom came up to him. "What is it String, you look like you saw a ghost." He asked Hawke with concern. Hawke put the papers back into Caitlin's purse, "it's nothing Dom, we just need to find her." Hawke said before leaving the office. He needed to be alone to process what he found. He loved Caitlin more than anything, and after everything they had talked about he could see marrying her one day. The only thing I thought that was out of the question was a family. But now it's there. She is carrying his child. Yes it is unexpected but he is thrilled. He will be damned if he will let any harm come to Cait or their baby.

Hawke walked back into the hangar with a new vengeance. "Anything yet, Michael?" He asked as he strode in. Michael handed him a file, "This is what we have on Horn, there has been a lot of traffic going in and out of this location for the last five days. It stopped this morning." Michael said, "So chances are that is where they have her." Dom looked at them both with a worried expression. He could see the rage in Hawkes eyes. Sure he was in a rage before, but since he found whatever those papers were in Caitlin's it's been worse. He also knew that look in his eyes, Horn was good as dead when Hawke finds him. Hawke was very over-protective of Caitlin and he could tell that protectiveness is higher. They left the hangar to go to the lair and get the lady. As they put their uniforms on Dom couldn't take Hawke's silence anymore. "What is it String" He asked, "I can tell something changed. I know it had to do with those papers you found." Hawke have Dom a hard look. "I will tell you, but you have to keep it to yourself, do you understand?" Hawke said. Dom nodded his head. "Sure String, my lips are sealed." He said. Hawke sighed, "Caitlin is 5 weeks pregnant, Dom, that's what those papers were. She is classified as high risk; her chances of losing the baby are very high. We have to get her back without any harm coming to her or the baby." Hawke said. Dom's eyes widened in shock. "Momma Mia!" Dom cried they climbed into airwolf and started the long trip to go get cait back.

awawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaw awawawawawawawawaw

Caitlin looked around the room she was being kept in. The fear she felt wasn't like it was before, this time it wasn't just her in danger, it was her unborn child. She didn't know what was going to happen to her but she prayed Hawke and Dom could find her in time. "But what will Hawke say about the baby?" She thought. "I know this baby is a miracle, but I am afraid to let myself love this baby because if something happens, I won't survive it." She felt tears start to run down her face as she felt the hopelessness overcome her. She knew that she had to keep her stress down, but she knew the danger was very high and she was powerless to stop from getting stressed.

Then the door opened, and in walked a man and a woman. "Like I told Mr. Hawke, he couldn't protect you from me." He snickered at Caitlin. "By the time anyone gets a fix on us, you will be long time dead." Caitlin looked at him in defiance, "What is it you want with me?" she demanded. "I don't know who you are!" The man smirked at Caitlin, "I am John Bradford Horn, I had a stake in Joe Patterson's operation." He said, "I lost millions when you came back into their lives. And I am going to make you pay!" Horn laughed as he and the woman left the room.

_So Hawke is happy about the baby, but will he be able to rescue Caitlin in time? Will Horn get away with it?_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: as always I do not own Airwolf, or the characters._

As they sped toward the Caribbean to rescue Caitlin; neither Hawke, nor Dom had anything to say, finally Dom broke the silence. "How are you doing kid?" He asked, "I know that had to be a shock to you, finding out about the baby." Hawked sighed and looked back at Dom, "At first I was upset, but that quickly melted away to elation." He said, "But now I am scared to death I will lose them both. I never thought I would find love like I have with Caitlin, as for having a family, I thought that wouldn't be in the cards at all." Dom looked at Hawke in shock, "So you see a future with Cait?" He asked. "Yes Dom I do see a future with her. We actually talked about that while we were at the cabin for those weeks." Hawke told him, "But now with the baby things are changing." They flew quietly after that, as Dom monitored the radars.

They got about three hundred miles away from their target, Dom noticed there were 10 MIGs approaching fast. "We have MIGs, String!" Dom called, "Ten of them coming fast!" Hawke straightened in his seat. "Combat Mode, Dom." He ordered. He took them head on, and took them out one by one. "Any more?" Hawke asked, Dom checked the radar, "Not yet String, but I'm sure there will be as we get closer." Dom answered, "How are we going to get her out of there?" Dom asked Hawke. "I have a plan." Hawke said.

awawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaw awawawawawawawawawaw

Caitlin could feel the nausea building up in her stomach; she took slow breaths hoping it would pass. She was grateful she was not tied up and there was a bathroom in the room. But she was locked in and the windows blocked. After a while she knew it was not going to pass and ran to the bathroom. After she lost everything that was in her stomach, she washed up and went to lay down. She was feeling really sick, and she knew it was only the beginning. She rested and soon fell asleep.

Catlin was woken up some time later by someone coming into the room. It was a man bringing a tray of food. "No thank you," She told him, "I can't eat, I'm sick." The man looked at her and could see she is pale. He nodded and left without a word, taking the tray with him. Caitlin almost immediately fell back to sleep.

awawawawawawawwawawawawawawawwawawawawawawawawawaw awawawawawawawawawaw

Hawke landed airwolf a mile away from the compound, got out as Dom moved to the pilots chair. "Now remember, Dom, I need you to cover me. And keep them distracted so I can get to Caitlin." He told Dom. "If any aircrafts come take them out." Dom nodded. "You got it, Kid." He said, "Be careful." With that Dom lifted off and started toward the compound. Hawke pulled his gun, and made his way to the entrance of the compound. Dom blew up a small building away from the house in distraction. It worked, because all the guards ran to where the explosion was. He made it to the door of the house and stepped in with his gun out ready to shoot.

_So they have made it to the compound, what will Hawke find when he finds Caitlin? _


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: as always I do not own Airwolf, or the characters._

Caitlin woke up to an explosion. She went to the window and saw a small building was blown up. She looked around and saw all the guards were running around. Then, she heard the howl of airwolf. "Thank god." She thought. "They found me." Just then the door flew open and a man rushed in and grabbed Caitlin. He had his arm around her neck and put a gun to her head. "Any sudden moves and your dead." He said to her. Caitlin knew she couldn't fight him.

awawawawawwawaawawaawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawa wawawawawawawawawawaw

As Hawke made his way through the house he didn't find anyone, he slowly made his was upstairs. He could hear something coming from the far room. He moved toward the room and stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes grew cold. There stood Caitlin; a man had his arm around her neck and a gun to her head. Hawke pointed his gun at him. "Let the girl go." He ordered. The man smirked. "Not a chance." Hawke could see the fear in Caitlin's eyes, and she looked pale. She looked as if she was going to faint. "You will not get out of here with her, I guarantee you that." Hawke told Caitlin's captor. The man laughed. Suddenly Caitlin passed out, she slid out of her captors arm and Hawke took advantage and shot him dead.

He rushed to Caitlin's side and gently took her in his arms. "Come on baby, wake up." He whispered to her. He got scared when she passed out, now he is even more worried because she isn't coming to. After a few tense minutes she started to stir. "Hawke?" Caitlin whispered. Hawke felt a rush of emotion. "Yea baby, I'm here. Are you okay?" He said as he kissed her forehead. She nodded, "I'm fine, just don't feel good. She said. "Are you in any pain?" Hawke asked her worried about the baby. "No, not in any pain. She said. Hawke hugged her. Caitlin began to cry into his shoulder. "It's okay baby, you guys are safe now." He said. Caitlin looked at him in shock. "I accidentally knocked your purse down and found the paperwork." He told her. "I know this wasn't planned, but I am happy about it. This baby is a miracle, we both know that. I will be there every step of the way, every doctor's appointment I will be going." Caitlin nodded. "I'd like that Hawke. I was so scared when the doctor told me I was pregnant." She said. "We have only been together a few months, and yes we talked about the future. A baby wasn't in it. At least, I didn't think it would be." Hawke helped her to her feet, he kept his arm around her waist supporting her.

As they made their way downstairs they could hear rocket fire. Dom was blowing up the guard shacks and trying to flush anyone else out. He could see Hawke coming out the door with Caitlin. She was leaning on him for support but looked okay. "Thank god." Dom thought to himself as he landed airwolf and went and greeted Caitlin. "How are you sweetheart?" Dom asked in concern. "Everything is fine, Dom." She said. "I just want to go home." Dom nodded. "We will, but first we need to catch Horn. He went out the back just as I landed." Hawke helped Caitlin into airwolf and they lifted off to go after Horn.

_So he got Caitlin out safely, will they take out Horn or will he get away?_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: as always I do not own Airwolf, or the characters._

As they took off, Dom checked the radar to find where Horn was. "Found him String." Dom called." He is ten miles north of here. I am running a scan of the car; he is in it, along with a blonde woman." Caitlin shuddered. "That would be his daughter, Angelica." Caitlin said. Hawke looked at her. "How do you know?" He asked. "She works with her dad, who worked with Patterson's organization." Caitlin told them. "That's why he wanted me. He wanted revenge for the money he lost when the organization was taken out." Dom shook his head in disbelief. They came up to the car. "Give me a redeye." Hawke ordered. He fired the redeye at the car and blew it to pieces.

They landed a distance away in an area that was heavily wooded; where they wouldn't be seen. Caitlin sat on a fallen log. She looked exhausted. Hawke brought her some water and sat next to her. "Are you okay? You don't look so good." He said. Caitlin shook her head. "I don't feel good at all. I feel light headed and dizzy." She said. Hawke became concerned. "I think we need to head back and have you checked out." He said. Caitlin thought she was okay, but wanted to make sure so she agreed. "Okay, Hawke, but I would like to sit here for a while longer." She said. Hawke put his arm around her and kissed her head. He could tell she wasn't doing well. "Once we are back and you get checked out I will take you home to the cabin and you can rest." He said. Caitlin liked the idea of being at the cabin so she agreed.

After a while they got back into airwolf and headed started heading home. Caitlin fell asleep shortly after they took off. As they flew, Hawke kept looking over at Caitlin to make sure she was resting comfortably. Dom was keeping an eye on her as well. He was concerned for her and the baby even though she didn't know he knew. They were about thirty minutes out from home when Caitlin woke up. At first she felt fine. The dizziness was gone, and she didn't feel lightheaded any more. She sat up in her seat. Hawke looked at her. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "Better." She told him. Hawke nodded as he lowered airwolf into the lair. He powered down the lady and got out and came around to help Caitlin out. She sat down while he and Dom got out of their flight suits.

Hawke helped Caitlin to her feet and they were walking to the jeep when suddenly Caitlin cried out in pain and double over. Hawke tightened his grip on her. "What's wrong?" He asked worried. Caitlin was starting to cry. "It hurts, it hurts so bad." she sobbed. "I think I'm losing the baby!" Hawke scooped her up and rushed to the jeep. Dom jumped into the driver's seat and sped off toward the hospital.

_Will Caitlin be okay? Or will she lose the baby?_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: as always I do not own Airwolf, or the characters._

They arrived at the hospital; Hawke carried Caitlin into the emergency room entrance. Two nurses rushed up with a gurney. He gently put her onto it, and the nurses rushed down the corridor with Caitlin. They told Hawke he had to stay out in the waiting room. Dom and Michael ushered him into the waiting room even though he fought them. "String, she will be okay. You hear me?" Dom said. "The baby will be okay too." Michael's head shot up in surprise. "She's pregnant?" he asked. Hawke glared at him. "Yes, she is Michael." He said and walked away. He stood in the hallway unable to shake the feeling she had lost their baby. He felt tears start to run down his face. Dom came out to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You have to think positive kid." He said. "She needs you to be strong for her. I know you're scared. But you have to keep it together." Hawke nodded as he wiped his face. "I know your right Dom." He said. "It's just I love the baby so much already, I don't know what I would do if she lost it." Hawke and Dom stood in the hallway waiting.

As time passed Hawke became more and more scared. It had been hours and they had not heard anything about Caitlin and the baby. Michael had come out and was waiting with them. Finally two hours later, the doctor came out. "Mr. Hawke, can I talk to you privately?" Hawke nodded as he followed her down the hall. She stopped in front of a door. "How is she? Is the baby okay?" Hawke asked anxiously. "Caitlin is resting comfortably." She told Hawke. "As you know she was having severe cramping. Upon examination we also found she had started spotting." Hawke prepared himself for the worst. "However, she didn't lose the baby." The doctor said. "She had what is called a threatened miscarriage. I won't lie to you Mr. Hawke, there is still a chance she can miscarry. I want to keep her here for the next 48 hours to monitor her. Then if she has no further issues she can go home. I will order her to be on bedrest for at least a week. Maybe longer, depending on how her appointments go." The doctor gave him a small smile. "She has been asking for you, you can go in and see her. It's important she as calm as possible." The doctor said before walking away.

Hawke walked into the Caitlin's room. Her eyes were closed. He pulled the chair up next to the bed and sat down, taking her hand in his. She opened her eyes and locked eyes with him. "Hey baby." He said as he stood up and sat gently next to her on the bed. "How are you feeling?" Caitlin squeezed his hand. "I'm okay, really tired. But okay." She said. "The baby is okay." Hawke kissed her hand. "I know, the doctor told me it was close." He said. "She wants to keep you for observation than I can take you home. But even then you will have to be on bedrest for at least a week." Caitlin nodded. "I know, I really don't like the thought, but if it means this baby is in the best health than I will do it gladly." She said. "Where's Dom?" Hawke stood up. "In the waiting room with Michael, they both know. But they don't know what the doctor said." He said. "I will go get them." Caitlin smiled. "Okay, hurry back." Hawke went and got Dom and Michael and brought them in.

Dom came into the room looking very worried. He took Caitlin's hand. "How are you two sweetheart?" He asked. "We are fine, Dom." She said. "It was a close call but we are fine." Dom let out a huge sigh of relief. Michael smiled. "I'm glad to hear that Caitlin." He said. "I am going to head out. You get some rest." Michael patted Hawke on the shoulder and left. Dom left shortly after giving Caitlin and Hawke some time alone. Hawke sat back on the bed beside her. "I have to admit I was upset when I found the papers. Why didn't you tell me right away?" He asked her. Caitlin looked down. "Honestly, I was scared. It made me think back to before. I didn't know how you would react." She said. "Hell, I didn't know how I felt about it. I knew it was a miracle to have conceived, but I couldn't help be upset." Hawke took her hand and squeezed it. "I understand baby, I really do." He said, "I think we really need to talk about where we go from here." He rested his hand on Caitlin's stomach. She covered his hand with hers. "I think we just need to take this day-by-day right now." Caitlin told him. "We don't know what tomorrow will bring or the day after." She lifted her other hand to Hawkes cheek. "I want to just concentrate on bringing this baby into the world safely." She said with a small smile.

Caitlin was released two days later. Hawke took her up to the cabin. He helped her inside to the couch to rest. He sat with herm put one arm around her shoulders while resting the other on her stomach. He knew they would be okay; he would make sure of it. He wanted to marry Caitlin, when she was ready and able to. But for now he was happy she was still in his arms, and they now had a baby on the way. He knew there would be challenges but he was ready for them.

**THE END**


End file.
